Plants vs. Zombies Takeover
The is the first takeover party in Club Penguin. It occured from 12 December, 2013 to 5 January, 2014. Club Penguin partnered with PopCap due to popular demand to create it. Free items *Peashooter costume (shoots peas when you dance) *Grave Buster costume (sinks into ground when you dance) *Sunflower costume (produces sun when you dance) Member only items Each costume costed 300 coins, and wereig also sold in bundles (etc. Peashooter Costume, Repeater Costume, Gatling Pea Costume) *Cabbage-pult costume (lobs cabbage when you throw a snowball) *Kernel-pult costume (lobs butter at selected penguins when you throw a snowball) *Melon-pult costume (lobs melons at selected targets when you throw a snowball) *Iceberg Lettuce (freezes the next penguin that walks past you) *Repeater Costume (shoots two peas at a time when you dance) *Snow Pea Costume (slows down selected penguins) *Potato Mine Costume (explodes the next penguin that walks past you) *Chilli Bean Costume (makes the next penguin that walks past you fart) *Jalapeno Costume (explodes the lane you are in when you dance) *Coconut Cannon Costume (shoots explosive coconuts when you dance) *Lightning Reed Costume (zaps penguins in your range when you dance) *Bonk Choy Costume (rapidly punches anything behind or in front of you when you dance) *Chomper Costume (eats the penguin in front of you when you dance) *Wall-nut Costume, Tall-nut Costume (creates a fence in a straight line when you dance) *Torchwood Costume (turns any peas that are shot through become firepeas) *Twin Sunflower Costume (Sunflower must be already purchased, produces twice as much sun) *Bloomerang Costume (flings boomerangs when you dance) *Pea Pod Costume (shoots five peas in your lane when you dance) *Hypno-Shroom Costume (makes the next penguin that walks past you go in the other direction) *Snapdragon Costume (shoots fire in your range when you dance) *Winter Melon Costume (slows down penguins) *Power Lily Costume (produces one random plant costume every two days when you dance) *Threepeater Costume (shoots peas in 3 lanes when you dance) *Imitater Costume (imitates the plant in front or behind you when you dance) *Squash Costume (squashes the penguin behind or in front of you when you dance) *Spring Bean Costume (springs back penguins when you dance) *Spikeweed Costume (hurts penguins that step on you) *Spikerock Costume (must have Spikeweed purchased, hurts penguins that step on you twice as much as Spikeweed) *Cherry Bomb Costume (explodes penguins in your range) *Split Pea Costume (front facing peashooter shoots one pea, back facing peashooter shoots two when you dance) *Doom-shroom Costume (explodes all penguins in the room, requires Coffee Bean) *Coffee Bean Costume (wakes up nocturnal plants during the day, and powers up other plant types when you dance) *Ice-shroom Costume (immobilizes all penguins on screen for 12 seconds when you dance) *Puff-shroom Costume (shoots small low-damaging puffs in your range when you dance) *Fume-shroom Costume (blows huge puffs in your range, breaks through screen doors when you dance) *Scaredy-shroom Costume (long ranged shooter, blows medium sized puffs when you dance, hides when a penguin gets close) *Gatling Pea Costume (must have Repeater already purchased, shoots twice as many peas when you dance) Category:2013 Parties Category:2014 Parties Category:Parties with logos